Rosas amarillas
by sorgin
Summary: Cuando Mello le dijo que se enfrenataria a Kira, Matt no lo dudo. Sabía que podía morir, pero al manos lo harían juntos. Además, siempre quedaría Near para despedirlos. Lamentablemente el destino no siempre es tan generoso.


"Se acabo la función. Supongo que no son grandes palabras para mi epitafio, pero son las únicas que se me ocurren. No son bonitas ni poéticas, pero si francas. Terriblemente sinceras. Sabía que esto podía pasar, cabía la posibilidad; pero supongo que jamás me lo llegue a creer. Aunque debía haberlo sospechado, había demasiadas señales. Tu me las mostraste todas."

El sonido de la ambulancia cesó al llegar a la entrada de urgencias del hospital. Los camilleros corrieron por el largo pasillo de color verdoso presionando las heridas que no cesaban de sangrar. De cerca les seguía una mujer de cabellos rubios. Un médico se acerco hasta ellos y levanto la manta, ahora escarlata, que cubría el cuerpo del herido.

-Múltiples heridas de...- El hombre observo con atención al paciento y se aparto con rapidez.- ¿A dónde le llevamos?- Sudores fríos cubrieron el rostro del doctor mientras el sanitario le miraba sorprendido.

-Pónganlo allí.- Señaló la puerta que conducía a la morgue.

-Aún está vivo.- Grito la mujer.- Así que ayúdenlo.- El médico negó con la cabeza.

-¿Esta loca?, le reconozco de las noticias. Éste chico esta en contra de Kira. No pienso jugarme la vida por él. Además ya ha perdido mucha sangre, lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarle a que todo sea más rápido y menos doloroso.- La mujer desenfundo el arma que llevaba en la cartuchera cubierta por la chaqueta. El frío acero de la Mágnum choco contra la sien del médico, que tembló de nuevo.

-Mírelo desde esta perspectiva. Si el chico muere, usted le sigue.

-¡Ridner!- La voz de su superior sonó a su espalda.- Baja tu arma.- La mujer miro con fiereza al hombre, pero acato las ordenes. Impotente, se mordió el labio hasta hacerse sangrar.

-Van a dejarlo morir como un perro. ¡Y usted me dice que me quede parada! ¡Le di mi palabra! Le prometí que si ocurría algo cuidaría de él.- Miro de reojo a la camilla donde el muchacho agonizaba escupiendo su propia sangre que por momentos le ahogaba.- Para mí cumplir con la palabra dada aún significa algo.

Otro hombre de cabellos negros se acerco para abrazarla, pero esta le aparto para dirigirse hasta el joven y tomarle las manos. Limpio un poco el cálido líquido que cubría sus mejillas. Un adolescente de cabellos blanquecinos se acerco hasta el grupo. Desde su puño derecho cerrado caía una fina cadena de cuentas plateadas y rojizas.

-La preservación de la vida humana.- Todos le miraron sorprendidos.- Esa es la misión de los médicos. Cúmplala.- El médico miro la camilla y suspiro.

-Near.- Apenas fue un susurro que salía de los labios mojados por la vida que huía. El albino se acerco hasta la camilla sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Una mano se alzo temblorosa para acariciarle el rostro. El muchacho no se inmuto ante el frío contacto y el líquido que mancho su piel de nácar.- ¿Él?- Pregunto ansioso.

-Esta muerto.- Sentenció. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. El moribundo se meció incomodo. Varias lágrimas escaparon de sus brillantes ojos. Ya no tenía sentido reprimirlas, la mitad de se vida se había perdido dejándole para vagar en soledad. Y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto.- Aguanta un poco. Te harán unas transfusiones y cuando te encuentres mejor viajaremos a Inglaterra. Allí te pondrás bien.

-No.- Le costaba respirar y aún más hablar. Sus ojos se cruzaron durante un breve instante y una sonrisa se formo en los labios del albino, quien rebusco entre sus bolsillos, hasta hallar el preciado tesoro. Se llevo el cigarro a la boca y lo prendió. Tosió por la falta de costumbre y se lo colocó en los labios al paciente.

-Esto es un hospital, aquí no puede fumar.- Le advirtió el médico. La mujer se acerco hasta él para jalarlo de la bata.

-¿Porqué no?, ¿acaso cree qué el tabaco lo matará?- Sonrió irónicamente. Mientras el albino buscaba de nuevo entre sus bolsillos. Sacó un bombón de chocolate con leche y lo desenvolvió con cuidado.

-Matt- Le mostró su tesoro. Se lo introdujo en la boca con cuidado de regresar el cigarrillo a su lugar.

-Gr...- La tos volvió a sacudirle, impidiéndole agradecer el detalle. El albino abrió la palma de su mano y le mostró la cadena que habría deseado guardar en secreto. La colocó en la mano del pelirrojo quien la aprisionó con desesperación.

El cigarro cayo a un lado de la camilla y un gutural gemido escapo de sus labios. El dolor se hacía más fuerte. No se le ofrecieron calmantes. Near conocía lo suficiente a su antiguo compañero como para saber que aunque los dolores que padecía debían ser terribles, deseaba estar consciente durante todo el tiempo que le quedará.

-Me…- Llamó. Su voz quebrada era incomprensible para los que estaba a varios pasos de distancia. Su cuerpo se agito una vez más y el dolor se hizo más intenso. El reflejo de luz cegó sus purpúreos iris. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios teñidos de sangre y estiro su mano para atrapar la imagen que se presentaba ante él.- Mello.

Fue apenas un susurro solo escuchado por el joven de cabellos blancos, que comprendió el error del moribundo. Sin embargo no sería él quien le contradijese.

-¿Matt?- Le llamó la mujer empujando al médico.- A qué espera ¡haga algo!- Gritó furiosa al no recibir respuesta del doctor.

-Basta Ridner.- La voz de Near sonaba terriblemente pausada.- Nos llevamos el cuerpo.- Ordeno. Los dos hombres se apresuraron a llamar a su vehículo, mientras el muchacho de ojos grises acariciaba el rostro del fallecido.

-Jamás había visto una expresión tan pacífica.- Afirmo Jevanni mirando al pelirrojo.- Parece que desearía morir.

-Simplemente no deseaba vivir en soledad.- El hombre le miro sin comprender.- Siempre caminó tras los pasos de Mello, como una sombra.- Escuchado eso decidió que lo más conveniente sería evitar las preguntas.

En escasos minutos llegaron varios furgones. Los hombres que bajaron de ellos limpiaron el lugar sin dejar una sola muestra de su presencia. Las cámaras que pudieron grabarles fueron analizadas y sus cintas borradas. La camilla ensangrentada fue subida a uno de los camiones. Y la sangre del piso limpiada. Near subió a la parte trasera del encabezamiento del convoy. Apoyó su codo contra la puerta del auto y miro por las ventanas ahumadas.

-Near- Le llamo la mujer.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- El muchacho no contesto.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Quién?- Era una manera seca de no querer seguir con la conversación. Pera la mujer no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

-Matt.- Contesto analizándole con la mirada. Los ojos grises estaban perdidos en el vació.- La última vez, que te llamó fue para decirte algo, ¿qué fue?

-Ese es nuestro secreto.- Contestó secamente. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Near y su mente viajo hasta cinco años antes.

Oculto al lado de la ventana de su habitación escuchaba con atención la conversación que mantenían dos muchachos en el patio, bajo ella. El lugar era privilegiado, pues era muy difícil que le descubrieran y sin embargo podía escuchar palabra por palabra todo el diálogo incluso el más leve susurró.

-¿A qué viene tanta tontería?- Pregunto un rubio que mordía con desgana una tableta de chocolate blanco.- ¿Porqué me has citado aquí? Lo que tengas que decírmelo podías haberlo hecho en la habitación. A fin de cuentas para algo la compartimos.- Tomo asiento en la hierba al lado del pelirrojo.

-Porque dentro no se puede fumar.- Prendió un cigarrillo y expulso el humo en una sonora bocanada.

-Eso te matará.- Miro de reojo al rubio dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Y eso sucederá, ¿antes o después de que la glucosa acabe contigo?- El rubio de dio un codazo cariñoso, sacándole la lengua manchada por el dulce.

-Ahora en serio, llevas varios días más callado de lo habitual; así que supongo que es algo importante. ¿Van a adoptarte?- Sus ojos azules estudiaban a su compañero buscando alguna reacción que le diera una pista.

-No.

-Si hablas conmigo hazlo mirándome. Quítate esas estúpidas gafas.- Sonrió y dio una nueva calada a su cigarro para después hacer lo que el otro le había ordenado. Clavo sus profundos ojos violetas en él.

\- ¿Mejor?- Pregunto con una seductora sonrisa.

-Psshhh.

-Mello.- Atrajo de nuevo la atención del mayor.- ¿Puedes dejar de comer chocolate durante un par de minutos?- Near se asomo a la ventana esperando ver la reacción del rubio. Creyó que le gritaría y se largaría de allí, cualquier reacción habría sido esperada a excepción de la que llegó.

Con cuidado Mello guardo la chocolatina en su papel y este a su vez dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera negra, con mangas blancas. Se acomodo más cerca del pelirrojo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Le quito el cigarro y dio una calada, puso mala cara y lo arrojo a sus pies apagándolo con la suela del zapato.

-¿Qué pasa?- Tomo la mano del muchacho entre las suyas.

-Que estoy harto.

-¿Harto?, ¿de mi?- Levanto la cabeza y le miro sorprendido. Una rosa amarilla apareció ante él.- ¿Crees qué soy una chica?- Protesto aceptándola con cierto rubor en las mejillas. -¿Porqué amarilla?

-¿Has oído hablar del lenguaje de las flores?- Pregunto acariciando su rostro canela. El rubio se quedo varios segundos pensativo.

-Bueno, se que las rosas rojas significan amor, las de color rosa amistad, las blancas pureza, y las amarillas…- Hizo un gran esfuerzo para recordar aquel libro que Matt tenía sobre la mesilla de su dormitorio. Lo había sacado de la biblioteca unos días antes y por supuesto él lo había curioseado.- ¿…celos?- Pregunto poco convencido de su respuesta.

-Exacto.- Contesto el otro con una pícara mueca en su rostro.

-Qué tontería. ¿Y de que ibas a tener celos tú?- Sus ojos se entornaron preocupados.- ¿De mi?- Trago saliva.

-Casi.- Se arrojo sobre Mello, dejándole atrapado contra la hierba. Acerco sus labios hasta el cuello del rubio y aspiro profundamente su aroma a lavanda.- Tengo celos de tu sombra por estar tan cerca de ti. Tengo celos del aire que respiras porque llega hasta lo más profundo de tu ser.- Su nariz se deslizo por el cuello y el rostro del otro.- Odio todo aquello que me impide estar más cerca de ti. Tengo celos de aquello que ocupa tu mente.

-¡Matt!- Sonrió altaneramente haciéndole perderse de nuevo en aquellos obres llenos de vida.- No tienes porque estar celoso.- Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a su cintura.- Dentro de mi cabeza pueda haber un sin número de personas, pero solo tu habitas en mi corazón. Y ya sabes que yo soy de los que se dejan llevar por sus impulsos.- Dio un empujón para invertir las posiciones quedándose sobre el pelirrojo.- Y tú eres mi mayor impulso.

Un suave roce en los labios, produjo un casto beso, que en pocos segundos acabo en uno furioso lleno de pasión. La ansiedad llenaba sus cuerpos. Ya no solo era la ropa la que estorbaba sino también la propia piel. Deseaban estar más cerca el uno del otro. Tan cerca que ni los mismísimos dioses podrían separarles. La voz de unos niños acercándose les hizo parar y regresar de la locura en la que las Erinias les habían sumido.

Con una fugaz mirada mostraron sus intenciones sin palabras. Con la gracilidad de una pantera Mello se levanto sujetando la rosa entre sus manos y se dirigió al interior del edificio sabiendo que su amante le seguiría en breves minutos.

Matt se sacudió la ropa al levantarse y dirigió una mirada al cielo. La sonrisa de su rostro sería difícil de disimular. Un breve vistazo a una de las habitaciones le hizo ver como una cortina ondeaba suavemente. Sin hacer un solo comentario se dirigió en busca de su mitad.

Un pequeño salto del coche a causa de un bache hizo que el albino regresara a la realidad. Siempre creyó que el pelirrojo jamás le había visto, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de su error. Suspiro pensando en el sin número de secretos que Matt se había llevado.

Los vehículos se adentraron en un viejo almacén cercano a la zona de descarga del puerto y sus ocupantes los abandonaron. Los ojos oscuros del albino se posaron sobre la camilla que dos operarios trasportaban. El cuerpo de Matt había sido lavado y le habían colocado vendas alrededor del pecho. Su rostro estaba descubierto y el cuerpo atado con cintas para evitar que cayera al suelo. Se acerco a él.

-¿Quién le ha atendido?- Un joven con el chaleco negro manchado de sangre levanto la mano.- ¿Y porqué no le has tapado la cara?- Rozo el cabello pelirrojo con la punta de los dedos.

-Lo siento señor, pero estaba esperando la mascarilla de oxígeno.- El albino le miro sobresaltado.

-¿Esta vivo?

-De momento.- Un compañero le acerco la nueva mascarilla.- La otra bombona se agoto durante el trayecto, así que pedí una nueva por radio.- Se la colocó con cuidado.- Espero que sea suficiente para llegar al hospital, necesita que le extraigan las balas, y varias trasfusiones. Pero sin saber su tipo sanguíneo va a ser complicado.- El agente no dejo de hablar mientras dirigía hábilmente la camilla hasta el avión.

Acomodaron la camilla en escasos segundos y tomaron asiento al lado del herido para asegurarse de que soportaría el despegue.

-¿Podrías hacer las trasfusiones aquí?- Pregunto cuando la señal de cinturón abrochado aún estaba encendida.

-En cuanto el avión se estabilice, ¿por qué?- Near miro tras su asiento, allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba.

-Estate preparado. Lo haremos. ¡Jevanni!- El hombre de ojos azules le miro con curiosidad.- Tengo un trabajo para ti.

Pasaron tres días hasta que Matt volvió a abrir los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación terriblemente familiar. Las paredes pintadas de coral aún conservaban los viejos pósters, un mapa de las constelaciones y otro del coliseo romano. Habían jurado ir allí alguna vez, quizás en su luna de miel. Se tomo el brazo recordando como Mello le había golpeado sonrojándose.

El olor del chocolate aún residía en la habitación. Se había fusionado con las paredes para no desaparecer nunca, produciendo la falsa sensación de felicidad. Por un momento desvió la mirada hasta la puerta de madera lacada esperando ver aparecer al dueño del cabello de oro. Y aunque todos sus instintos le gritaban lo contrarió no pudo evitar aguantar la respiración cuando la puerta se abrió.

Sus ojos violetas clavaron en los perla que dubitativos penetraron en el interior de la estancia. Con pasos cortos se acerco hasta la ventana. Un jarrón de arcilla blanca tenía en su interior varias rosas mustias que cambio por otras recién cortadas. Con prudencia se acerco a la cama y se sentó cerca del pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cómo si me hubiese atropellado un tren.- Trato de sonreír a un sin ánimos.

-Fue mucho peor. Estuvimos apunto de perderte en cuatro ocasiones. Es un milagro que sigas aquí.- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del peliblanco.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Sigues vivo ¿no?- El pelirrojo le miro con angustia.- Aunque supongo que para ti esa no es una buena noticia. Yo también le echare de menos.- El pelirrojo le miro sorprendido, pero sonrió.

-No siento mi cuerpo. De cintura para abajo.- Busco en Near las respuestas que sospechaba.

-Hicieron todo lo posible para salvarte. Pero no fue suficiente. Siempre fuiste un chico muy difícil.

-¿Yo?, qué va. Soy muy simple. Lo único que quería era una casa cerca de la playa. Un trabajo estable…- Miro hacía las rosas amarillas que estaban en el jarrón.

-Y a Mello.

-Y a Mello.- Estiro la mano para acariciarle el rostro.- Gracias por ayudarme a atrapar a Kira. Quedaron en silencio durante unos eternos minutos hasta que Near se atrevió a romperlo.

-Matt.- El pelirrojo le miro distraído.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿No la estas haciendo ya?- El muchacho se sonrojo.- Dispara.- Se echaron a reír ante la frase de Matt.

-¿Porqué Mello?- Matt le miro sin comprender.- ¿Por qué le seguiste a él?

-Supongo que porque siempre tenía buenas ideas. Con él nunca me aburría.

-¿Y conmigo sí?- La pregunta sorprendió al pelirrojo que abrió los ojos como platos.

-No he querido decir eso. Simplemente sois diferentes.

-Diferentes.- Repitió la palabra con desgana. La mano de Matt sujetó la suya.

-Near, te quiero mucho, lo sabes ¿verdad?- El pequeño desvió la mirada al piso.- Tu y Mello erais lo mejor de este sitio. Pero es diferente. Tú eres como un hermano pequeño para mí.

-Pero Mello era tu amante.

-No. Mello era yo.- Near le miro sin comprender.- Siempre le amaré. Mello siempre ocupara un lugar muy importante para mi, aquí.- Puso su mano sobre el corazón.

-¿Y ahí no hay espacio para mí?

-Me has salvado la vida Near. Pero no puedo complacerte. Mello fue mi razón para seguir adelante. Y ahora me siento totalmente perdido.

-¿Y si yo te ayudo a encontrar un nuevo rumbo?

\- No estoy seguro de querer seguir navegando.

-El odiaba la rendición.- Le recordó.

-Pues que venga a echármelo en cara.- Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Pse, quien sabe. A lo mejor me dedico a escribir mis memorias. O realizar uno de mis sueños, escalar el Everest, ir a cazar a las rocosas, hacer surf en Hawai.- Near no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Quédate hasta que tus heridas se curen. Y después ya decidirás. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro.- El peliblanco se levanto dispuesto a marcharse, pero la mano de Matt le sujeto. Acerco al pequeño a su lado y beso tiernamente sus labios. No era un beso de amor, sino de afecto, de agradecimiento, de hermano.

-¿Por qué rosas amarillas?- Pregunto el pelirrojo con su encantadora sonrisa. Y Near sintió como el mundo dejaba de girar cuando el sonreía.

-Porque siento celos de todo aquello que no me permite estar más cerca de ti.- Abrió la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a salir, pero un último pensamiento se lo impidió.- Realmente le odio.

-¿Lo dices en alto para convencerme o para convencerte?

-Lo digo en serio Matt. Odiaré a Mello por el resto de mi vida.- Matt le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado.- Se ha largado y te ha dejado solo. Si te habrías quedado conmigo yo jamás te habría abandonado. Tendría que haberlo planeado mejor.

-Estas muy equivocado si piensas que no lo hizo.- Near abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Todos lo sabíamos y aceptamos correr el riesgo.

-¿Por él?, ¿para que atrapará a Kira y me superará?- Matt se echó a reír.

-Mello sabía que iba a morir y sabía que yo podía hacerlo. ¿Porqué crees que llevaba un chaleco antibalas?

\- No te entiendo Matt. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué te expusiste a semejante peligro?- Near se giro para encararle y sus ojos le mostraron una reprobadota mirada.- Mello siempre te trato como su mascota, como si fueras algo inferior. Y aún así tu …

-Je. Ya te lo dije Nate.- Sonrió con inusual felicidad.- Haré lo que Mihael me pida, cuando y donde quiera. Sea lo que sea sin preguntar y sin pedir nada a cambio.- El peliblanco negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes solución.- Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.- No tendrá tumba, al igual que L.

-Tampoco iba a ir a llorarle. Es capaz de levantarse y molerme a palos por nenaza.


End file.
